


Pokemon! The Apocalypse

by Phoenix7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix7/pseuds/Phoenix7
Summary: AU.Pokemon, many years ago, were animals.Then, a group of previously unknown people used them in horrific genetic experiments. But they weren't the only ones, and before them, people had created the basics of what are now known as Pokeballs.The experiments escaped, and after a while, their creators came hunting for them with ferocity. Three people must unite if everything they loved... is to be saved.Then, so many years later, Ash Ketchum, an aspiring Pokemon Trainer, finds a nugget to what might have happened to his father - and uncovers secrets of a war that had always been kept secret from him.





	Pokemon! The Apocalypse

Before the breakthrough, the inhabitants of Kanto lived in harmony- humans and animals alike. 

Then came the breakthrough. It was an advancement in technology, but not really if you thought about it. They were called reverters. They sent animals, as data, into the dark void of cyberspace. It was supposed to be an endeavour, but it had one catch. In order for the animals to be successfully reverted into cyberspace, their genetic structure had to be altered, and they were now under full control of whoever had reverted them. And over time, the reverters seemed to gain progressively more popularity with some people. The use of them spread far and wide, but at the edges of the region, three people hoped to change that. Three… children.

In that town, no one owned a reverter, save for one. The young child was trying to modify it, but though she was quite prodigious, she was still only a child. She was strange in other ways than this, and the people around her were quick to notice. First of all, she was an orphan. Second, she was seven, but her hair, tied back in a long ponytail down her back, was silver. Third, and the most unusual of all, was her unbeatable intelligence. Before even entering school, she’d learnt the exact function of a reverter, and she spent most of her time after attending classes two years in advance (she actually could qualify for more advanced classes and wanted to, but the principal of the school was reluctant) modifying it. She thought it was a machine capable of achieving great things with a little tweaking, and her name, taken from an old language called French, was Blanche.

In the same town, someone else hated the reverters with all her passion. She despised anyone who had the slightest thing to do with them, and spoke of the contraptions with such fire in her eyes that no one opposed her views. As a result of this, most of the people around her were utterly convinced of the terrible things she said about the reverters, half true, but not really. And since the people of the town had never even seen a reverter before, Blanche was the only one who bothered to correct her. But even that didn’t happen very often,  because when the girl was angry, her very eyes seemed to glow and burn with undisguised ferocity. She was called Candela.

Then there was the cute little boy in the same class as Candela and Blanche, with his baby blue eyes and spiky golden hair. When arguments ensued between the two girls, the rest of the class either took one side or the other. But never him. All he’d do was sigh, turn away, and run his fingers lightly through the pale brown fur of his pet mouse. He knew that he definitely wasn’t smart enough to fully understand reverters, but he was also too quiet to make many of his views heard. So, while his classmates fought and argued, he thought of all his animal friends, and how he could continue to protect them.  He dreamed of old stories he had read, about giant birds with the power to control the elements, and wondered if their abilities could be somehow used to end the age of reverters, once and for all. But when the arguing ceased, and all was silent, he’d push his mouse back into his jacket pocket, and try to forget that he probably didn’t have the power to make a difference. After all, he was just Spark, an ordinary boy.

But right at the furthest end of Kanto, shrouded by a labyrinth of dense jungle and known to few, there were people who had read these same stories. People who wanted change, like Candela, people with intelligence like Blanche. They called themselves Team Rocket, and it was their ambition to have the most powerful creatures ever, at their side and under their control.


End file.
